Melody Marie Holmes - Daughter of the Detective
by XoAwakeAndAliveoX
Summary: "It wasn't as impossible as everyone had thought. After all, Sherlock was only human. Of course, that didn't keep everyone else from being completely confused and shocked as the detective strode out of 221B Baker Street with a small child in tow, her arms wrapped tightly around a teddy bear." Series of oneshots ft. Sherlock and his life with his daughter, Melody Marie Holmes.


Melody Marie Holmes – Daughter of Sherlock

_**Sherlock fanfiction**_

_**Oneshot #1 – Violin Lullabies**_

It wasn't as impossible as everyone had thought. After all, Sherlock was only human. Of course, that didn't keep everyone else from being completely confused and shocked as the detective strode out of 221B Baker Street with a small child in tow, her arms wrapped tightly around a teddy bear. The girl didn't look much like her father at all, yet they did share quite a few similarities, mostly their hair. Her hair long and curly, flowing down a little past her shoulder blades, while her eyes were a soft baby-blue in color.

It had to be about two weeks ago when the Holmes had gotten the phone call that would change his life. He remembered it just as if it had happened not five minutes ago. Then again, if you had been the one to get that phone call, you wouldn't forget it that easily either. Even now, John could recall the shock and denial in his flatmate's voice as he talked to the man on the phone. Apparently, the girl and her mother had been in a car accident, and the woman didn't make it out alive. The child, Melody, had luckily survived with a few minor cuts and a sprained ankle. Sherlock's name was on the birth certificate, and the woman's will. After a blood test (requested by Sherlock and John, both in disbelief), Melody was officially placed in her father's custody. Within the next week of her staying with them, Sherlock had realized that he misjudged the child. She wasn't loud and hyperactive as he had thought she would be. Honestly? It was one of the few times Sherlock had been wrong – and he didn't like it. It wasn't long after this, however, that the two began to bond.

Sherlock Holmes and his daughter, Melody Marie Holmes, had first began to bond on her 9th day of living at 221B. It was a Saturday, and Sherlock was bored. Oh how bored he was. He couldn't even shoot at the wall; John took his gun away. And so, after pacing around the room for about an hour, he decided to get out his violin. It wouldn't wake Melody, right? Even if it did, she would probably just go back to sleep. That's what he thought, anyways. He was about halfway through an original piece that he had written when he heard the soft pitter-patter of feet on the cold, wooden floor. He sighed. "Daddy?" He heard a sleepy voice ask, "Can you play me a song? 'Cause that sounds pretty..."

Slowly, Sherlock turned around. Had he heard her right? She actually liked the violin? Most kids prefer fast paced music like Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, and hell, even Kiss. At least, that's what he thought. "Please daddy?"

The Holmes sighed and nodded, noting the puppy dog expression on the child's face. How could anyone say no to that? Then again, he had done exactly that the previous day, when she requested to sit on his lap and look in the microscope to see what he was doing. "Alright," He began, a smile slowly appearing, "Just one and then you need to go back to sleep. It's late and past your bedtime."

Melody grinned and ran over to the couch to sit down, watching Sherlock with interest. "Yay! Okay Daddy!" She clutched the teddy bear in her arms, listening to her father playing a very familiar tune. She even hummed along, earning a chuckle from Sherlock. Without realizing it, Sherlock began playing longer songs, that were much more complicated than _Mary Had A Little Lamb. _Within the next half hour, Melody Marie was fast asleep, her head resting gently against the arm of the couch, an arm dangling off the side. Sherlock found it impossible to not smile to himself at the scene. His five year old daughter. Asleep. On the couch. Because of his music. He couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

_**Hey guys! This is the first in more than likely a series of oneshots featuring Sherlock and his daughter, my oc, Melody Marie Holmes. Feel free to follow or favorite if you liked! I'll try to update as much as possible! Reviews are always wonderful to have. What did you all think? Do you have any ideas or requests for future oneshots? Seriously, anything is welcome. XD **_

_**So yeah. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
